


The Devil draws an Ace

by Kat_d86



Series: Lucifer's Orbit [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Choices, Consent, Desire, F/M, He doesnt get it but he respects it, Lux (Lucifer TV), Platonic Relationships, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: The Devil is so used to fulfilling physical desire and humans are normal so receptive to his advances so what happens when he meets someone who isn't interested in sex?





	The Devil draws an Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot. More like a thought experiment on how I think the Devil might react if he met an Asexual.
> 
> Apologies for any errors, un beta an written direct from my phone. Inspiration struck an I had to get it down

"So...not at all?" Lucifer was a lot of things; First of the Fallen, Retired Lord of Hell and Sexual Genious to name but a few. However right now he could add 'confused' to the list. The woman before him wore a long dress that clung to her toned figure with a slit that revealed a tantalising amount of leg as she lent against the bar in Lux.

"Intellectually interested, yes, and certain biological responses no-one has any control over but actual personal desire to partake? No" she replied matter of factly and took a sip of her drink. Lucifer's mind raced as he tried to make sense of her words.

"But you have had sex?" He asked, still trying to reconcile the attractive creature before him and what she had told him when he'd asked if she'd like to come upstairs. Emphasis on the 'come'. She laughed, apparently not the least bit offended.

"Yes, but I don't understand everyone's obsession over it. It was nice enough but there are so many other things I'd rather be doing" she said and he was taken aback slightly.

"'Nice enough'? Well clearly whoever it was lacked the proper skills" he said as he knocked back his own drink and held out his glass. The nearest bartender refilled it almost without looking as they continued to serve the other patrons. The current focus of his attention gave an exasperated sigh.

"I doubt it. It doesnt matter how good the chef is, if you're not hungry then you're not going to want to eat" she said, a smile back on her face. He tilted his head in amused acknowledgment of her analogy before meeting her eye.

"Then why come to a 'restaurant' at all?" He waved his hand to indicate the buzzing atmosphere that was Lux on a Saturday night "and why display such an enticing meal?" He teased as he let his eyes linger over her body that had drawn him over in the first place.

"You assume I dress like this for other people's benefit?" She said slightly hotly but with a quick quirk of her eyebrows. If she hadn't explicitly told him she wasn't looking for sex he would have sworn she was flirting with him. He couldn't deny she looked good and she clearly knew it but it was the 'no sex' thing he was struggling to get his head around. Then he noticed a sparkle in her eye as she looked at him that he thought he recognised.

"You like to tease people?" He queried and she looked down briefly. When she met his eye again there was slightly less playfulness in her voice and more honesty as people were wont to Express around him whether he applied his 'mojo' or not.

"I like people. To be around them and to be touched. Like JUST touched, nothing more. I don't want sex. A lot of people don't get that" the smile she gave as she finished speaking was a little sad and Lucifer wondered how many people had tried to take things further than she'd wanted to go. How many times had she had to explain herself like she just had to him? He realised even his own assumption that she just hadn't had the RIGHT kind of sex had probably offended her. That was empathy right? Seems you could teach on old Devil new tricks.

He still didn't fully understand her position, sex was such a powerful release for him, but it was clearly not the case for her. No-one but the Detective could look him in the eye like that and tell him anything but the truth. Well, if she didn't want it then he would stop offering. With one last look over her long legs he put down his glass and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and she looked at him with suspicion. "Only dance, Devil's Honour" he promised with a grin and she smiled before putting down her own glass.

"Thank you" she said with a relief filled smile as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. He spun her expertly before pulling her against him. He interlocked their fingers and laid his other hand on her hip as he started to move them to the music. He lent his head down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Tell me to stop and I will" he reassured her and he finally felt her relax against him. She laid her head against his shoulder and began to let herself be absorbed by the music. He made sure none of his contact strayed into his more normal, sensual, caresses whilst still making sure to touch her as she'd asked.

He may not understand the 'no sex' part but never let it be said that Lucifer Morningstar didn't give someone what they truly desired.


End file.
